The Lost Temple of Rivina
by Legolas' Elvin Queen
Summary: A story about a lost elven girl with whom Legolas falls in love. But can that love save Rivina? Because inside she is dying...
1. Ch.1~The Lost Temple

*Chapter 1~ The Lost Temple*  
  
Legolas fired three arrows in rapid succession at the approaching enemy. He ducked, and an ax sailed over his head and stuck, quivering, in a stone column. He got up and raced for the entrance to the temple. He reach it, dived inside, and slammed the doors shut, bolting them securely. He let his eyes adjust to the darkness then took stock of his surroundings. He was in a huge circular room, with a huge stone platform and a sarcophagus on top of that. Upon closer inspection, he found that the sarcophagus had a glass lid. He peered beneath it and gasped. A woman lay asleep, her head propped up by a velvet blue pillow. Her blonde hair which spread out and reaching her waist gave her an angelic glow. Long dark eyelashes, pale ivory skin, perfect body. he had found the lost temple of Rivina.  
  
A long time ago, he remembered, an elvin girl with unmatched beauty, called Rivina, had been pursued by many men, even the Elvin King's son. When she rejected him for a pauper, her father grew angry and banished her. She wandered into the woods and became lost. She fell asleep, and a wandering hobbit, amazed by the woman he found asleep on the ground, cast a curse on her, now knowing what else to do, and encased her here. She wouldn't awaken until the man destined for her freed her from her prison of crystal.  
  
"Rivina." he murmured. Without thinking, he took his bow and smashed the glass. It flew everywhere, shattering into a million pieces. He leaned down and kissed her. Her eyes opened and she pushed him away. She looked confused, then she looked at Legolas. And she fell in love.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked. He just stared dumbly. "Hello?" she snapped her fingers in front of his face. He shook his head and spoke.  
  
"I am Legolas. I saved you from your crystal prison," he said stupidly, still staring. She sighed.  
  
"What are you talking about? Prison? Me? No," she said plainly. Suddenly the temple doors burst open and one hundred orcs rushed in. He grabbed her and snapped his fingers. They disappeared just as an orc ran a spear through the air where they had been standing.  
  
Want sum more? Cuz I have it all done. the thing is.. I want reviews! OK? OK! 


	2. Ch.2~ Return to Lothlorien

*Chapter 2~ Return to Lothlorien*  
  
Rivina stared in amazement at what had once been her home. Oh how different it looked. Sweeping expanses of beautifully architectured buildings and gazebos were surrounded by a grotto, with five waterfalls at each of the five high rising cliff walls that protected and hid Lothlorien. In the centre of it all, a mystical castle rose out of the mist, glowing with a hundred million faerie lights in the dusk. This was truly an Elven kingdom. The castle looked almost enchanted, she thought. She jumped when Legolas took her hand and gently pulled her away. They approached a huge silver and jade gate with white gold embellishments. An elf sitting high above them in a tree cackled and grinned.  
  
"Legolas. Back so soon?" he asked, his voice raspy. He pulled a lever, cleverly hidden as a branch and the gates swung open, allowing them in.  
  
"Well, I suppose you could say that, Araggio, but I have brought some treasure back with me," he answered with a knowing smile. He gazed into Rivina's eyes and gave her a silly half grin.  
  
"Come on," he beckoned. She needed no second bidding. She stepped over the threshold and into Legolas' arms. He floated over the water to the entrance of the castle. They entered. The main chamber was deserted, so they climbed the blue carpeted stairs and found Gandalf sitting in a chair, asleep over an ancient looking book of spells. Rivina giggled.  
  
"I remember him! He was an advisor to my father in my time!" she giggled again, and a look of wonder came into her eyes. Legolas shook his head and pressed on. Up another curved flight of stairs. Through a long torch lit hallway. Through a huge cathedral door with a huge brass knocker on it.  
  
They entered a room, quite simple actually. It had a bed, a small table, an oil lamp and a wardrobe in it. A bookshelf sat caddie-cornered at on side, and another, smaller door led of into a bathroom. However, a huge window was positioned beside the wardrobe, and that was what made her gasp. The view was absolutely stunning. It showed one of the waterfalls, with mist rising out of the place where the end pounded the water. A beautiful rainbow arched up out of the mist and vines latticed up around it. One hundred faeries glowed all the colors of the rainbow, lighting it all up. She clasped her hands to her chest in pleasure.  
  
"Oh, look Legolas! It is so beautiful!" she squealed. Rivina loved beautiful things, and this was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. Legolas beamed. He had picked this room for its quaintness and beauty, and for that window. He too, appreciated the small things life offered him everyday.  
  
"Rivina, it's so great that I found you. I have read so many books about your temple, but. . . I could never find it. . . or you. But now I have," he breathed. She cocked her head.  
  
"Why would you want to find me? I am just an ugly little elf girl!" she cried. She was confused. Why did he keep saying that he had finally found her? Legolas looked thunderstruck.  
  
"What?! You are not a little girl. Moreover, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. How could you put yourself down like that?" he asked. She began sobbing. He didn't understand. She stood there, sobbing into her hands, her body racked with sobs. He couldn't stand it any longer, so he stepped forward and embraced her. Her hair tickled his neck, and her skin smelled like vanilla and roses. She sighed and leaned into him, her tears running down his chest. They seemed to glow, purifying him.  
  
"Rivina? What is it?" he asked gently. She sniffled and looked up, her eyes wide.  
  
"Legolas. . . I am so lost. I just woke up from hundreds of years of being asleep. . . my world is completely different, and I am with a handsome man who keeps telling me he has finally found me. What am I supposed to think?" she protested, her eyes dimming. "And everyone and everything here is so familiar yet so foreign," she said, almost to herself.  
  
"I will help you find yourself," he whispered in her ear. She looked up at him with a light in her eyes.  
  
"Rea-" she began, but she was stifled by his soft warm lips. She found herself leaning into the kiss, matching and returning it. When she broke away, she looked at him. Something in his eyes told her that everything would be OK. She only hoped it would be.  
  
A/N~ Not much here, just setting the scene. If you like it, tell me, and I will keep writing! I have a case of writers block, so sorry if this isn't my best! CIAO 4 NOW! Luv~ ME! 


End file.
